


Broadcast

by Elestialknight



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Instalive, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, sex on camera, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: "Fuck! Oh my gosh it’s really happening. I’m really going to be fucked on a live stream. "In which Taehyun's boyfriend chose an unconventional time to be naughty.





	Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am dropping a Vday fic at the very last minute! I have been writing top!taehyun and bottom!donghan for awhile and this fic was a good change. Hope you enjoy it! I promise to update 'My sexual fantasy' soon~

“Hyung, aren’t you going to do insta live? You can’t possibly do that while dressed like that right?” Donghan scanned his lover from head to toe, his lover was definitely not dressed for any form of broadcast. Taehyun had removed his makeup, and had only worn his boxers since coming out of the shower.

“Oh right! I totally forgot about it! Thanks to a certain someone showing up at my doorstep unannounced.” Taehyun narrowed his eyes at the taller boy. It was not that he does not appreciate Donghan’s surprise, but he still felt the need to reprimand him a little. They don’t really get to meet up since they started their respective promotions, so he did miss spending time with his lover. In response to the ‘accusation’, Donghan climbed onto the bed and plopped himself on top of his much smaller boyfriend. “Come on, just admit that you like it. Plus...I’m sure you miss me.”

Taehyun tried struggling to get the heavier boy off him, but gave up quickly, sighing delightfully as his lover press kisses onto the nape of his neck. “Fine fine! Yes I missed you. Now can you be a dear and help me switch off the light?”

Donghan’s smirked, his eyes twinkling, “Hmm, make out in the dark. That’s so kinky hyung!”

Taehyun flipped around and with his fast reflex managed to kick the younger boy in his rear, “Y-you! So I can do my insta live without risking you being seen!”

Donghan pouted as he rubbed at the spot he was kicked, “If you say so.” He switched off the light and returned to the bed. Taehyun was lying on his side, back facing an empty spot. So Donghan slided into the empty space, and lay down facing his lover. He casually draped his arm around the smaller boy’s midsection, hooked his legs around Taehyun’s, and leaned his head against the latter’s shoulder.

“D-donghan-” Taehyun started, but Donghan easily countered his lover’s protest, “It’s dark, they can’t see me anyway.”

Knowing his lover, Taehyun knew there was no way to talk Donghan out of it. With a sigh, he started his insta live.

Donghan reached over to touch the screen, selecting the emoticon that represents him, and pressed the ‘send’ button before Taehyun could stop him. Taehyun snapped his head around, hissing, but stopped when comments flooded in. He promised himself that he would teach that boy a lesson before turning back to focus on his live stream.

“Hi everyone,” Taehyun greeted, “What’s everyone doing?” He laughed a bit at some on his fans’ answer, and addressed a few other questions.

“How did you like our performance t-today?” Taehyun tripped over his words when he felt that rascal’s tongue pressed against his earlobe. He slapped his hand over his ear, but Donghan had already moved on, licking the back of his neck. Taehyun spoke in a near whisper, hoping that only Donghan could hear him, “D-donghan ah, s-stop fooling around.” He started panicking when his voice was captured in the live stream and fans heard him. Some fans began commenting, asking if he was with Donghan.

“N-no, he just texted me saying that he is watching this now.” Taehyun lied, hopefully his fans would buy it. When fans replied saying ‘how cute’, he finally released the breath he was holding. _Cute?! That little devil is trying to drive me crazy!_

Donghan did not stop his advances, instead he pressed himself even closer against Taehyun. “Hyung, focus.” He whispered next to Taehyun’s ear. Taehyun would have pushed Donghan off the bed, but his strength left him completely when the latter slid his hand beneath his boxers and grabbed him lightly. Taehyun screwed his eyes shut, and bit on his lips to stop himself from making any sound. Even so, it was becoming difficult when Donghan wrapped his fingers around his full length, and began skillfully stroking him, coaxing it to harden.

“Nngh” Taehyun gasped when Donghan rubbed his sensitive tip. He knew he had to say something, he had been silent for too long, but he was not confident that he could speak without moaning out loud if he opened his mouth. The way Donghan was stroking his now rigid arousal, sending electrifying sensation to his core, there was no way he could do this. Bringing his hands to cover his mouth, he moaned softly into his palm, praying to all deities that it would be enough to dampen his treacherous voice.

There were many comments asking if he had fallen asleep. He wondered if he should act as if he had nodded off and just naturally end the live stream. Of course, he would have to apologise to his fans in the morning, but at least he could end this torture.

Living up to his name of being a devil, Donghan caught Taehyun’s wrist, stopping the latter from ending off his live stream. “Come on hyung, don’t end the fun, continue your broadcast”, came Donghan’s alluring voice. Taehyun’s rationality reasoned that he could just ignore this lover’s words, but his subconscious had already made the decision for him when he began speaking with his quivering lips.

“N-no, I’ve not fallen asleep yet. I’m just trying to read the comments. Ha ha.” Taehyun knew he had blew his only chance at making his escape, but there was no denying the ‘Pied Piper’. At least Donghan had stopped pumping his erection, and he could speak without having to control his voice.

Taehyun heard the sound of his bedsheets rustling, and Donghan was no longer lying behind him. His breath hitched, and he almost yelped in surprise when his boxer shorts was tugged down to his ankles, his knees were pried open and spreaded, and his erection was buried in moist and warmth. If Donghan’s hands were bad enough, his tongue was worse. And Donghan had not even moved yet, merely taking the head into his mouth, and flicking the tip with his tongue. He gave the throbbing erection a teasing suck before swallowing the remaining length. Taehyun threw his head back, while biting down on his own forearm.

Even in the dark, he could almost see the way Donghan had his plump luscious lips wrapped around his arousal, bobbing his head while swallowing, and making those erotic slurping noises. He knew that Donghan liked it when he was loud, screaming just how much he liked it. Then, it made him ponder why was he keeping his voice down. ‘Because you were doing a live stream!’ his brain supplied. Taehyun opened the eyes that he didn’t know he had closed, and scrambled for his phone. _Fuck, the broadcast! Have they heard anything?!_ He found his forgotten phone and scanned through the comments with a sense of dread. He became alarmed when he saw a couple of comments asking about the sound in the background. _Think! Think of an excuse!_

“O-oh that’s my dog!” He blurted.

Donghan stopped moving, and there was a eerie silence. Recalling what he had just said, he didn’t need to look at Donghan to know what the boy was thinking.

_Did you just compared me to a dog?_

Taehyun felt apprehensive about what was going to happen, because Donghan was not one to let that go. Knowing how he was like, Taehyun knew he was in for it. Before he knew it, there was more shuffling of bedsheets, and Donghan was no longer where he was previously. His heart thumped fast and hard, and there was no way to calm his nerves. Being in complete darkness, he could not tell what Donghan was up to. It was even harder with his attention split between his insta live, and anticipating his lover’s actions. His heart skipped a beat when he felt movements on the bed. With a shove, he was suddenly forced to lie on his stomach.

Not liking where this was going, Taehyun tried sitting up so he would not be in such a compromising position. But it was all too late, Donghan had moved to straddle him across the back of his thighs, effectively pinning him down. “D-donghan-” Taehyun tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

Donghan leaned over, pressing on Taehyun, and whispered in his low and smooth voice, “Shhh, try to keep your voice down alright? Can’t have the fans know about the sultry disposition you are in, right?”

“Y-you” Taehyun never had the chance to complete his sentence. Donghan had placed his large palms on Taehyun’s rear cheeks, spreading them to expose the secrete entrance. He dipped his head, stuck out his tongue, and gave the tight muscle a long and slow swish. He grinned when he felt his lover’s body jerked upon contact, and he knew what he had to do to elicit more of such reactions. He continued with his slow but sure licks, alternating with a bit of probing. While it was a waste that he could not hear those delirious moans from his lover, he enjoyed the way Taehyun’s body writhe under his touch. And, he may have a bit too much gratification from seeing his usual stoic and calm ex-leader struggle to keep up his image while being ravished.

Taehyun on the other hand was not having such a great time. He had given up on giving any verbal replies, choosing to type in the comment box instead. He wondered how long he could keep it up, what’s with the lower half of his body completely given into the pleasure that Donghan was giving him. Even typing was proving to be difficult, the capacity for thought was limited, and all he wanted to do was emit sounds of pleasure. He barely had breathing room when Donghan stopped with his tongue, but instead slip his finger through the ring of muscle. With the entrance sufficiently lubricated with Donghan’s saliva, the first finger slipped in easily.

This time, a soft moan escaped Taehyun’s tightly sewn lips. Donghan went painfully slow, almost pulling it out, before pushing back in again. Taehyun nearly begged for more, bucking his hips outwards, pushing his ass towards Donghan meet him halfway. Donghan smirked, deciding to reward his lover’s provocative display with a second finger. The addition made the smaller male arched his back, moaning silently into his hands.

Donghan grunted softly seeing his lover’s body squirmed with want, and he could feel the warm insides. Of course, the risk of being found out was simply too exciting. Maybe that was why some people took the risk to have outdoor sex. He knew he would not be able to hold out much longer, his own erection had been painfully hard since he started with the teasing. Seeing how his lover was too clouded by pleasure, he knew Taehyun was near too.  

“Come on hyung, lift your ass for me.” Taehyun didn’t need to be told twice, moving to position himself on all fours. Usually he hated this position, because it felt too submissive and it hurt his ego. But today, the proposition of being taken from the back felt oddly arousing. Added to the fact that he would be penetrated while actually still holding a live stream, it almost felt like there were people watching them have sex. Just how many people had already heard his lewd moans, moans that he could not hold back while he had Donghan’s long fingers filling him up. Just the thought of it made him wriggle his ass in anticipation, as he can’t wait to be completely filled by something that was much bigger and thicker than Donghan’s fingers. When Donghan lined himself along the entrance, probing just slightly, Taehyun realised how real it was now. He was really, literally, going to have sex on-air. _Fuck! Oh my gosh it’s really happening. I’m really going to be fucked on a live stream._

In one swift thrust, Donghan had himself completely buried inside Taehyun. No amount of preparation was enough when it came to Donghan’s size, and Taehyun grunted into his pillow, his fingers dugged into the sheets. He clutched the sheets tighter every time Donghan thrusted.

‘Did you see Donghan oppa at the music show today?’ Taehyun saw the comment from the corner of his eyes. Steadying his voice, and trying to speak in between pants, he answered, “Y-yea I’ve seen him. Watch his performance too. His p-performance was soo g-good.” Donghan grinned proudly, knowing his lover was not really talking about his performance from earlier, but instead his performance on bed. Feeling encouraged, his thrusts were more firm, and a lot faster.

Taehyun felt the desperate need for release. His breathing was ragged and his mind began to fuzz. Before he knew it, his orgasm hit him and pleasure swept through his body. His body tensed as his body curled and he pressed his palms firmly against his mouth. Donghan followed him and came hard, biting down on Taehyun’s shoulders as he found his release.

They lay in a pile of sweaty and sated limbs, Donghan’s weight pressing down on Taehyun. Taehyun would be happy to stay that way until he saw his phone and was reminded of the broadcast. He groaned as he picked up his phone gingerly. As reality finally sets in and he realised what they had done, he brushed different shades of red. He turned to reprimand the insufferable brat that started it all, only to see the boy happily asleep and unaware of his predicament. Brushing his hands through his hair, he finally spoke, “I think we should wrap up today’s live. Today had been a long day and I’m sorry that I was not very responsive. I will do a proper live tomorrow. Goodnight everyone, and sleep tight!” After ensuring there were no comment that brought up anything suspicious, he finally heaved a sigh of relief and plop down next to his sleeping boyfriend. He was feeling sticky, especially between his legs, but he honestly could not care much as he found himself a comfortable position and let dreamland claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some love, kudos and comments!


End file.
